Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4+2(y-3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 + {2(}\gray{y-3}{)} $ $ -4 + {2y-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2y {-4 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2y {-10}$ The simplified expression is $2y-10$